Yannick Blivet
[Blivet.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Yannick Blivet [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/blivet_yannick.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Yannick Blivet est un acteur français pratiquant également le doublage, né le 11 août 1972Biographie de Yannick Blivet sur Soap-Passion.com. Biographie Originaire d’Alsace, mais revendiquant ses racines bretonnes, c’est tout naturellement que Yannick commence par une formation théâtrale classique au Conservatoire. Il monte à Paris où il terminera sa formation auprès de Niels Arestrup puis auprès de Jean Périmony. Il n’a pas encore fini sa scolarité qu’il se produit déjà sur les scènes de café-théâtre de Paris et sa banlieue dans plus d’une quinzaine de spectacles avec la compagnie de café-théâtre " Les Grumeaux " , dont il est un des cofondateurs. Il joue dans de nombreuses pièces de théâtre classiques et contemporaines et dans des registres toujours différents, passant régulièrement du comique au drame. Il aborde ainsi des auteurs tels que Carlo Goldoni, Gad Israël, Sacha Guitry, Courteline, Max Maurey, Molière, William Shakespeare, Stéphane Aucante, Calderòn, Jean-Paul Sartre, Pierre Dembat ou encore Eric Daries et Jérôme Maufras. Au théâtre, il a également travaillé avec Ariane Mnouchkine du Théâtre du Soleil et Mario Gonzales. Pour la télévision il tourne sous la direction de Thierry Boscheron, Nicolas Chareyron, Francis Duquet, Florent Schmidt et Catherine Goupil. Il tourne dans de nombreux courts et moyens métrages sous la direction de Jean-Yves Lemoigne, Laurent Jeanne et François Chabert, Nicolas Chareyron, Pierre-Yves Macagno, Philippe Crnogorac, Élisabeth Guthmann, Arthur Lecaron, Eglantine Pottiez, Laurent Daufès et Rodolphe Tissot. Il travaille également sous la direction de Gérard Jugnot, Alain Berberian, Sam Karmann et Joe Pytka, en publicité. Touche à tout, il est également metteur en scène de trois spectacles et auteur de nombreux sketchs, scénarios et pièces de théâtre. Depuis 2003, il fait du doublage. De 1991 à 1992, il fait partie du Théâtre-école du Passage sous la direction de Niels Arestrup[http://www.rsdoublage.com/comedien-39-Blivet-Yannick.html Page Yannick Blivet] sur RS DoublageCV de Yannick Blivet sur le site de l’agent artistique Peggy Fischer-agency.com, puis de 1992 à 1995, il suit les cours d’art dramatique de Jean Périmony. En 2003, il commence à doubler. Théâtre * 1990 : Les aventures de villégiature de Carlo Goldoni, sur une mise en scène de Paulette Haman-Schlegel, dans le rôle de Tognino * 1995 : Reviens pas je t’en supplie ! de Gad Israël, sur une mise en scène de l’auteur, dans le rôle d’Eric (rôle principal) * 1996-1997 : Les amoureux de Molière d’après Molière, sur une mise en scène de Rodolphe Sand, dans les rôles de Clitandre, Valère et Pierrot * 1997 : Le Songe d'une nuit d'été de William Shakespeare, sur une mise en scène de Stéphane Aucante, dans les rôles de Démétrios et Grain de moutarde * 1997-1998 : Le Médecin malgré lui de Molière, sur une mise en scène de Patrick Bricard, dans les rôles de Léandre et Monsieur Robert * 1997-1998 : Valentin veut aller dans la lune de Stéphane Aucante, sur une mise en scène de Stéphane Aucante (spectacle pour enfants), dans le rôle de Valentin (rôle principal) * 1998 : Les Enchantements de la faute de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, sur une mise en scène de Marion Fouilland, dans le rôle de la Vue * 1998 : L'Ange assassin, d’après Being at Home with Claude de René-Daniel Dubois, sur une mise en scène de Stéphane Aucante, dans le rôle d’Yves (rôle principal) * 1998-1999 : Les Mouches de Jean-Paul Sartre, sur une mise en scène de Stéphane Aucante, dans le rôle d’Oreste (rôle principal) * 1999 : La Manie de la villégiature de Carlo Goldoni, sur une mise en scène de Stéphane Aucante, dans le rôle de Ferdinando * 2000-2001 : Finalement tout le monde s’en fout… de Yannick Blivet et Xavier Poulliat, sur une mise en scène de Sandrine Bouchou et Licinio Da Silva, dans le rôle de Yannick (130 représentations) * 2001-2002 : Le Chemin des orangers de Pierre Dembat, sur une mise en scène de Jean-Claude Gal, dans le rôle d’Angelo (rôle principal), au théâtre du Petit Odéon * 2002 : Le Long Adieu de Tennessee Williams, sur une mise en scène d’André Roche, dans le rôle de Silva (rôle principal), au théâtre du Petit Odéon * 2002 : La Tempête de William Shakespeare, sur une mise en scène d’Evelyne Charnay, dans le rôle de Stéphano * 2002-2005 : Les Fourberies de Scapin de Molière, sur une mise en scène de Daniel Le Duc, dans le rôle d’Octave * 2009 : Période des transferts d’Eric Daries et Jérôme Maufras, sur une mise en scène d’Eric Daries, dans le rôle de Yannick, à la Comédie Saint-Michel Filmographie Télévision * 2003 : Laverie de famille de Francis Duquet : Jean-Yvan, l′aveugle * 2011 : Le Jour où tout a basculé, épisode « Mon patron est un escroc » de Thierry Boscheron : le patron * 2012 : Julie Lescaut, épisode « Plus dure sera la suite » de René Manzor * 2013 : Scènes de ménages de Marie-Hélène Copti * 2013-2015 : Les Textapes d'Alice d’Angela Soupe Voxographie : Note : Les dates qui suivent sont les dates de sorties originales, et non celles de la sortie en version française. Yannick Blivet a doublé en version française plusieurs fois les acteurs suivants : * Channon Roe dans : ** Les Experts (2006) : Douglas Granger ([[Saison 5 des Experts|saison 5, épisode 22 : Rencontre à haut risque]]) ** 24 heures chrono (2007) : Cal ([[Saison 5 de 24 heures chrono|saison 5, épisode 7 : 13h00-14h00]]) ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2009) : Greg Lambro ([[Saison 6 de NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales|saison 6, épisode 12 : Otages]]) ** Bones (2009) : Danny Fitz [[Saison 3 de Bones|saison 3, épisode 10 : À toute vitesse]]) ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2012) : Ray ([[Saison 2 de NCIS : Los Angeles|saison 2, épisode 22 : Plan B]]) * Brendan Fletcher dans : ** Ginger Snaps : Résurrection (2004) : Jeremy ** 88 Minutes (2007) : Johnny D'Franco ** Les Experts (2008) : Mitchel « Mitch » Douglas ([[Saison 7 des Experts|saison 7, épisode 16 : Le Monstre de la boîte]]) * Mike Realba dans : ** Le Merveilleux Magasin de Mr. Magorium (2007) : Dave Wolf ** Saw 4 (2007) : le détective Fisk ** Saw 5 (2008) : le détective Fisk * Scott Michael Campbell dans : ** Il était une fois dans le Queens (2006) : Nerf ** Forgotten (2012) : William Hollander (saison 1, épisode 15 : Petite Princesse) * Evan Jones dans : ** The Book of Ruth (2004) : Ruby (téléfilm) ** Dark Blue : Unité infiltrée (2011) : Hallsy (saison 1, épisode 8 : Les Rois de la dope) * Jason Maza dans : ** No Speed Limit (2007) : Kelvin ** Inspecteur Frost (2011) : John Heal (saison 14, épisode 2 : Course contre la mort) * Randy McDowell dans : ** Elvis : Une étoile est née (2005) : Gene Smith (mini-série) ** Dance of the Dead (2008) : Jules * Keir O'donnell dans : ** Serial noceurs (2005) : Todd Cleary ** The Runaways (2010) : Rodney Bingenheimer * Kevin Phillips dans : ** Barbecue Party (2004) : Jamal Washington ** Pride : Andre * John T. Woods dans : ** Le Sang du diamant (2005) : le sergent ** Mega Snake (2007) : Duff Daniels (téléfilm) * Danny Lee Wynter dans : ** Capturing Mary (2007) : Joe Dix ** Joe's Palace (2007) : Joe Dix (téléfilm) Cinéma Films * 1996 : Battle Warrior, Mission Hunter 2 : Mosah (Tony Jaa) * 1999 : Tom's Midnight Garden : James, à 20 ans (Noah Huntley) et Tom Long, enfant (Anthony Way) * 2000 : Mafia Story : Chippy (Gareth Milne) * 2002 : Civil Brand : Michael Meadows (Mos Def) * 2003 : House of the Dead : Hugh (Michael Eklund) * 2004 : Le Pacte : Gerhard (Nolan Hemmings) * 2004 : Investigations : Robert (Luiggi Pulla) * 2004 : Gamebox 1.0 : John (Robert Tena) * 2004 : Mais où est passé Elvis ? : Roy (Kevin Wiggens) * 2005 : Un plan béton : un employé du Palais de Pékin (Glenn Bang) et l'officier Holland (Christian Potenza) * 2005 : Le Sang du diamant : Calvin (Morcedes Brown) et David (John Ulman) * 2005 : Popstar : J. D. McQueen (Aaron Carter) * 2005 : Service non compris : le serveur (Clay Chamberlin) * 2005 : Cry Wolf : Lewis (Paul James) * 2005 : Blood Rain : Du-ho (Ji Sung) * 2005 : Lassie : Tom (Jamie Lee) * 2005 : Domino : Frances Cigliutti (Kel O'Neill) * 2005 : This Revolution : le producteur de musique (James T. Williams II) * 2006 : Bottom Feeder : Sarge (Philip Akin) * 2006 : The Alibi : Cam (Herschel Bleefeld) * 2006 : Automaton Transfusion : Tim (Rowan Bousaid) * 2006 : Thr3e : Henry (Kevin Downes) * 2006 : Un seul deviendra invincible 2 : Dernier Round : Sergei (Michail Elenov) * 2006 : Une star dans ma vie : Packy (Jonah Hill) * 2006 : Rafťáci : Filip (Jiři Mádl) * 2006 : Esther, reine de Perse : le prince Carshena (Denzil Smith) * 2006 : L'Ordre du loup : Alex (Jason Alan Smith) * 2006 : Altered : Les Survivants : Otis (Michael C. Williams) * 2007 : Animal 2 : Twist (Clé Bennett) et Tommy (Kevin Duhaney) * 2007 : Frank : Sean (Brian Burnett) * 2007 : Good Time Max : T-Ray (Wilmer Calderon) * 2007 : Rockaway : Igor (Yevgeniy Dekhtyar) * 2007 : Mad Zombies : Blake MacNaughton (Evan Charles Flock) * 2007 : An American Crime : Bradley (Brian Geraghty) * 2007 : Kill Buljo: ze film : Tampa Buljo (Martin Hykkerud) et Bud Light (Christian Reiertsen) * 2007 : Timboektoe : Charles ( en version originale) (Mees Peijnenburg) * 2007 : War Land : Robe (Borko Perić) * 2007 : Harm's Way : Luke (Dan Petronijevic) * 2007 : Feel the Noise : Javi (Victor Rasuk) * 2007 : Yakuza : L'Ordre du dragon : Satoru ( en version originale) (Shun Shioya) * 2007 : The Devil Dared Me To : Randy Cambell (Chris Stapp) * 2008 : Embrassez le marié ! : Larry (Les Williams) * 2008 : Transit ou Car Jacking : Legris (Emmanuel Auger) * 2008 : Rage : Richard Blair Lee * 2008 : Killer Movie : Nik (Robert Buckley) * 2008 : Saving God ou God Blast : Mike (K. C. Collins) * 2008 : God's Puzzle : Sudo (Nozomu Iwao) * 2008 : The Divine Weapon ou Les Foudres de Dieu : Bong-gu, l’assistant de Hong-Ri (Lee Seung-geun) * 2008 : Tout pour mon chien ou Il faut sauver Semper : William Harrington (John Lowell) * 2008 : Witless Protection : Mark Bedell (Kurt Naebig) * 2008 : Harold et Kumar s'évadent de Guantanamo : un agent de sécurité (D'Anthony Palms) * 2008 : Stiletto : Aki (Garret T. Sato), le détective Johnson (Warren Ostergard) et Trix (Steven Schub) * 2008 : A Frozen Flower : Seung-gi ( en version originale) (Shim Ji-Ho) * 2008 : Sky Kids : Jack (David Stevens) * 2008 : Bad Guys : Ashley (Danny Strong) * 2008 : Blonde et Dangereuse : le sergent Mills Evans (Ryan Sypek) * 2008 : Les Trois Royaumes : Sun Shucai (Tong Dawei) * 2008 : Fatal Move : Lok Tin Hung ( Luò tiānhóng en version originale) (Wu Jing) * 2008 : Talento de barrio : Edgar (Daddy Yankee) * 2008 : Roman Polanski: Wanted and Desired : voix off * 2009 : La Belle et la Bête : Duc Edward (Peter Cook) * 2009 : Besouro, le maître de Capoeira : dame Zulmira (Geisa Costa) * 2009 : L'Imaginarium du docteur Parnassus : Martin au visage transformé (Bruce Crawford) * 2009 : Heartless : Jeeko (Jack Gordon) * 2009 : New York, I Love You : Ali (Juri Henley-Cohn) * 2009 : Wangan Midnight, le film : Ma ( en version originale) (Shinichiro Ishikawa) * 2009 : Hooking Up : Dave (Josh Macuga) * 2009 : Everyman's War, l'offensive des Ardennes : le soldat Benedetto (Sean McGrath) * 2009 : Le Psy d'Hollywood : Mitch (Brian Palermo) * 2009 : Minor Details : Ethan (Elijah Thomas) * 2009 : De Hel van '63 : Sjoerd Lelkema, l’agriculteur (Lourens van den Akker) * 2009 : Love Hurts : Trev (Max Van Ville) * 2009 : Road of No Return ou Very Bad Deal : Whitey (Shane Woodson) * 2010 : Freestyle : Jez (Alfie Owen-Allen) * 2010 : Zombie Undead : Phil (Christopher J. Herbert) * 2010 : The Secret Reunion : Jae-hwan ( en version originale) (Kim Jong-yeob) * 2010 : My Girlfriend's Boyfriend : David Young (Tom Lenk) * 2010 : StreetDance 3D : Boogie (Lex Milczarek) * 2011 : Kwik ou Quick : inspecteur Park (Kim Byeong-cheol) * 2012 : Red Lights : Benedict Cohen (Burn Gorman) Films d'animation * 2006 Desmond et la Créature du marais : Sébastien et Willie * 2007 : Les Deux Moustiques : la fourmi * 2007 : The Garden of Sinners 1er film : Thanatos : Mikiya Kokutôdans * 2007 : The Garden of Sinners 2e film : Enquête criminelle 1.0 : Mikiya Kokutôdans * 2009 : Il était une fois Blanche Neige, 1 pomme, 3 petits cochons, 7 nains : Simon * 2010 : Animaux et Cie : Ken, le koala Télévision Téléfilms * 2002 : Bobbie's Girl : Kenny (Alan Smyth) * 2004 : Cube Zero : Owen, un technicien prisonnier du Cube (Tony Munch) * 2004 : Les Sorcières d'Halloween 3 : Pete, le loup-garou (Todd Michael Schwartzman) * 2006 : Warrior Queen Boudica : Catus Decianus (Danny Green) * 2006 : Les Contes du Disque-Monde : Ponder Stibbons (Ed Coleman) * 2006 : Les Sorcières d'Halloween 4 : un jeune troll (Christopher Robin Miller) * 2006 : Kraken : Le Monstre des profondeurs : Michael (Cory Monteith) * 2006 : Le Détournement du Vol 93 : Ahmed Alnami (Asim Wali) * 2007 : Instinct primal : Josh Dawson (Sebastian Armesto) * 2007 : The Last Day of Summer : Cronie (Nicholas S. Morrison) * 2007 : Kameleon 2 : Hielke et Sietse Klinkhamer (Koen et Jos van der Donk) * 2008 : Sunday School Musical : Miles (Robert Acinapura) * 2008 : The Job (court métrage) : David Snow (Zachary Bennett) * 2008 : Return to Sleepaway Camp : Vinny (Christian Hess) * 2008 : Shred : Sphinx, le bras droit de Kingsley (Shane Meier) et lui-même (Ross Rebagliati) * 2008 : The Werewolf Next Door : Steven Kepkie (Sean O'Neill) * 2008 : Menace sur Washington : un membre de l’équipage Damon (Chris Spinelli) * 2008 : Tom le héros : Tom Verhoef (Tom van Kalmthout) * 2009 : Phantom Racer : Cutter (Adam Battrick) et Owen (Andrew Francis) * 2009 : L'Antre du mal : un jeune gardien (Oliver Blaha) * 2009 : Eyeborgs : Jarett Hewes (Luke Eberl) * 2009 : Taking a Chance on Love : Ritchie Franks (Preston Haynes) * 2009 : The Level : la Loi du silence : Junior (Adam Kidd) * 2009 : Les Messagers 2 : Les Origines du mal : le shérif Milton (Matthew McNulty) * 2009 : Still Waiting... : Joshua (Phillip Vaden) * 2009 : Le Voyage fantastique du Capitaine Drake : Benito De Soto (George Zlatarev) * 2010 : Le Costume du Père Noël : Sebastian (Darrell Faria) * 2010 : The Final : Tommy (Hunter Garner) * 2011 : Face à ma sœur jumelle : Kayden (Ben Milliken) Séries télévisées * 1999-2005 : Les Feux de l'amour : Laird Worthington (Nick Meaney) (16 épisodes entre le 6737e et le 8275e) * 2001 : Les Feux de l'amour : dans son propre rôle (Lionel Richie) (1 épisode) * 2003 : La Caravane de l'étrange : C. L. Dill (David Darmstaeder) (saison 1, épisode 5) * 2003-2006 : Rosemary and Thyme : Matthew Thyme (Ryan Philpott) (5 épisodes) * 2004 : Au cœur du péché : « Cesinha », César Augusto Alves (Arlindo Lopes) (73 épisodes) et « Sal » Gustavo Saldanha (Thiago Martins) (78 épisodes) * 2004-2005 : Les Feux de l'amour : Trevor (Greg Calabrese) (41 épisodes entre le 7857e et le 8114e) * 2005 : 24 heures chrono : l’agent McCallan (Vic Chao) (saison 4, épisodes 18, 22 et 24) * 2005 : Les Experts : Miami : Jim Markham (Joshua Leonard) (saison 4, épisodes 2, 4 et 10) * 2006 : 24 heures chrono : Hugo (Alex Castillo) (saison 5, épisodes 5 et 6) * 2006-2007 : Le Roman de la vie : Sérgio Toledo Flores (Max Fercondini) (124 épisodes) et Vinícius Pessoa (68 épisodes) (Sidney Sampaio) * 2006-2007 : Marina : Jesús « Chuy » Alarcón / Ricardo Santibanez (Alfonso Dosal) * 2007 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Joe Vives-Alvarez en 1997 (Jonathon Trent) (saison 4, épisode 20) et Joe Vives-Alvarez en 2007 (Adam LaVorgna) (saison 4, épisode 20) * 2007 : Les Feux de l'amour : dans son propre rôle (Enrique Iglesias) (l'épisode 8765e) * 2007 : The Big Bang Theory : Toby Loobenfeld (DJ Qualls) (saison 1, épisode 10) * 2008 : Dirt : Roy Toy Manning (Derek Magyar) (saison 2, épisode 5) * 2008 : Durham County : Clay (Nico Romberg) (saison 2, épisodes 1 et 3) * 2008 : Generation Kill : le sergent Larry Shawn « Pappy » Patrick (Josh Barrett) (épisodes 1 à 5) * 2008 : Jericho : Tim (Brad Fleischer) (saison 2, épisode 4) et Gary (Bill Tangradi) (saison 2, épisode 5) * 2008 : Les Experts : Jang (Sung Kang) (saison 9, épisode 6) * 2008 : Les Experts : Miami : le commandant Briggs (Tim Griffin) (saison 6, épisode 20) * 2008 : Life : Benny Bankley (Adam Hendershott) (saison 2, épisode 2) * 2008 : The L Word : Jamal (Patrick Sabongui) (saison 5, épisode 1) * depuis 2008 : La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire : Tom Bowman, le frère adoptif de Grace (Luke Zimmerman) (dans la plupart des épisodes) * 2009 : 24 heures chrono : Mark Dornan (Vic Chao) (saison 7, épisodes 1 et 2) * 2009 : Better Off Ted : Joe (Chris Dotson) (saison 1, épisodes 5 et 7), Clark (Ernie Grunwald) (saison 1, épisode 7) et Stu (Head) (saison 1, épisode 11) * 2009 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Grady Giles en 1995 (Drew James) (saison 7, épisode 2) * 2009 : Dollhouse : Leo Carpenter (Josh Cooke) (saison 1, épisode 7) * 2009 : India, A Love Story : Lucas (Murilo Rosa) (15 épisodes), Komal Meetha (81 épisodes) et Zeca Gallo (Duda Nagle) (81 épisodes) * 2009 : Les Experts : Miami : Dr Donald Phelps (Peter Lavin) (saison 7, épisode 14) * 2009 : Modern Family : Head Elf (The Greg Wilson) (saison 1, épisode 10) * 2009-2010 : Un palace pour deux : Herney Camilo Malo Zúñiga, l’ami de Don Alcides (Ivan Forero) * 2009 et 2011 : Modern Family : Andrew (Jeremy Scott Johnson) (2 épisodes) * 2010 : 24 heures chrono : Phil Lu (Johnny M. Wu) (saison 8, épisodes 3 et 4) * 2010 : Dark Blue : Unité infiltrée : Steve ( ) (saison 2, épisode 4) * 2010 : Inspecteur George Gently : Seagull Barman (Gary Amers) (saison 3, épisode 2) * 2010 : Journal intime d'une call girl : Des (Colin Michael Carmichael) (saison 3, épisode 4) * 2010 : Super Hero Family : Omar (James Harvey Ward) (épisode 8) * 2010 : The Good Wife : Cowan (Tom White) (saison 2, épisode 9) * 2010 : The Whole Truth : Chad Griffin (Sean Wing) (dans la plupart des épisodes) * 2010 : US Marshals : Protection de témoins : Tim Bickman (Matt Winston) (saison 3, épisode 11) * depuis 2010 : Downton Abbey : Tom Branson (Allen Leech) (dans la plupart des épisodes) * 2011 : Castle : Craig (David Weidoff) (saison 3, épisode 16) * 2011 : Les Experts : Hunter Ahearn (James Snyder) (saison 11, épisode 11) * 2011 : Modern Family : Crispin (Craig Zimmerman) (saison 2, épisode 18 et saison 3, épisode 7), Peter (David Neher) (saison 3, épisode 5) et Ben Ford (Jordan Nichols) (saison 3, épisode 6) * 2011 : The Chicago Code : Luis Esperanza (Remy Ortiz) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2011 : The Good Wife : Jesse (Nick Gehlfuss) (saison 2, épisode 10) * 2011 : The Wild : Khumo Lebone (Nathaniel Ramabulana) * depuis 2011 : Teen Wolf : Bobby Finstock, l’entraîneur de crosse (Orny Adams) (dans la plupart des épisodes) * 2012 : Sherlock : Fletcher (Stephen Wight) (saison 2, épisode 2) Séries d'animation * 2002-2007 : Kim Possible : Hanck et une star du cinéma * 2002 : L'Âge du Verseau : Shingo * 2009 : Pandora Hearts : Vincent Nightray (Vinsento Naitorei, en version originale) * 2010 : Le Petit Prince : Manuel (épisode « W5613 Planète des Wagonautes ») Notes et références Liens externes * Yannick Blivet sur IMDb * Yannick Blivet sur AlloCiné * Voxographie détaillée de Yannick Blivet sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Yannick Blivet sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Yannick Blivet (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Yannick Blivet (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Blivet Yannick Catégorie:Naissance en 1972 Catégorie:Incomplet